


why i love you

by SilveryxDark



Category: Fest Vainqueur
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro asks Airu what he likes about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday I read a Love Live! doujin where one half of each otp (or like... 2 for an ot3) was asked what they liked about their partner, and I woke up with this idea in my head this morning. And here it is, enjoy /o/

"Airu, what do you like about me?"

It takes Airu a moment to register what Hiro's asking him and he blinks in surprise. He looks at Hiro snuggling next to him, eyes meeting his own. Hiro's smile is sweet, eyes wide and soft, and Airu, even after two years of dating him, finds himself blushing.

"E-eh...? Um... I like this cute face of yours," Airu blurts out.

At that, Hiro pushes his bottom lip out, smile turning into a pout. "That's it? Airu, you're shallow..."

Airu instinctively squeezes Hiro more tightly to him, and says quickly, "No! That's not it, Hiro. I love the way you smile when you're talking about something you like. I love the way you get so excited when you eat. I love how you stuff food into your mouth and your cheeks puff up. I love it when you're strict during work because it shows how passionate you are about the band. I love it when you're jumping across the stage and you're really happy. I love it when you pout even like this thinking I'm not paying attention to you, and I... I love it when you look at me like... like you love me, and I make you happy..."

Airu doesn't know what came over him, to make him say so much. His face feels unbearably warm, and he's staring at his own lap in embarrassment. It's strange, really - he's usually more taciturn, not liking to speak unless spoken to, happy to listen to Hiro's ramblings and laughter and jokes.

Except that Hiro's face is buried in his shoulder, and through his sleeve, he feels it getting noticeably wet. Hiro's shoulders are trembling, and Airu panics at once.

"Hiro, Hiro, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, please don't cry..."

"You're stupid," Hiro hiccups, looking up. "What kinds of things are you saying? I love you. Of course I do. Of course you make me happier than anyone else. I really... I really love you."

Airu swallows, and pulls Hiro into a tighter hug, whispering, "I love you, too, Hiro."

Hiro is quick to raise his head, smiling sweetly at him. In the next instant, he presses his lips to Airu's, sighing softly in pleasure, and Airu smiles against his mouth. Hiro pulls back, and begins, "You know, Airu, I really love it when you smile at me, and you always play along with me even if not so much with the others and..."

Even if Airu doesn't think he's all that great, he loves how Hiro simply believes in him. Loves him. So Airu listens as Hiro's voice carries on, chirpy and warm and full of love, and he smiles.


End file.
